


越前的工作細胞世界

by MeltingFor



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor
Summary: 幻想短篇·假如越前龍馬及學長們在動畫工作細胞的世界裡
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Echizen Ryouma, 白石越
Kudos: 2





	越前的工作細胞世界

01

「肺炎鏈球菌入侵！正派出殺手T細胞隊伍支援，請各位保持謹慎小心，如發現球菌請立即向司令處通報。以上！」

輔助T細胞司令手塚國光現身螢幕，向各地發出警示通告，冷淡聲線配合一絲不苟嚴肅的臉。

在通往各管的大廣場上的普通細胞討論紛紛，通往淋巴道的閘門難得大開，兩組身穿沉黑戰服體格精壯的殺手T細胞登場，凜冽強大的氣場令人頭腦一醒。

立海組真田弦一郎﹑切原赤也和比嘉組木手永四郎﹑甲斐裕次郎，出動。

「這回是我們的戰場，你們比嘉的少來礙事！」  
「甚麼蠢話，上次把敵人放生破壞掉一個細胞組織的不是你嗎？」  
「那是戰略！是為了找到敵人藏身處一舉殲滅你們這群只有肌肉的笨蛋！」

兩組人莫名就處在廣場大聲對峙，嘴上互不相讓。

正趕往敵方目標地肺部的白血球新人越前撇一眼，腳步不停逆向穿過人流，輕切一聲。

02

有這個時間叫囂，不如早一點幹活。

平日不介意鬥嘴把別人氣得死死的最強新人越前只花一秒閃過這個念頭，就穿過血管壁以最快的速度到達毛細血管的迷宮。因為腦袋上有感應器的指路，他很順利地踏入肺氣泡的空間，感知到明顯又危險的肺炎鏈球菌的腥臭氣。

急趕的步伐踏過地面上一水汪血跡，順著腥味的濃烈走到可怕的廝殺現場，越前的眼前都是體型龐大的敵菌，身上散出無數利刃飛快地圍攻著白血球們的先鋒部隊，最前線的守護者。

血色刀光之中躍動的丁子茶色身影，如流水般的動作像影像成一格格，刀揮影過，血濺敵落，越前臉上揚起明亮一笑，見證了在動態視力之中才捕捉到的淡若無痕是多麼的溫潤柔麗。

跟隨著前輩開出的血路，最強新人越前也像一劃銀光子彈衝入廝殺，心無旁驁地進入淋漓暢快的殺敵狀態。

「掩護！」  
「左邊！」

默契十足的合作令倆人流露出一致的笑意，哪怕身處巨大強敵的環伺中，臉上得意自信都不減的白血組倆背對背，握緊了手上的白利刃。

「時機來得正好，越前。」半身白戰服都濺滿血色的白石前輩讚揚道。  
「前輩才是，幫大忙了。」越前勾起瞇眼的笑猶如愉悅打呼嚕的貓，清朗撒嬌道。

白石哼哼一笑，不用看都知道對方表情有多可愛，回頭對視一眼，倆人都是同樣的念頭——把它們引到支氣管！

03

遠看在倆人奔逃的方向身後，從天際降落的巨噬細胞組財前光，如同死神揮舞偌大的鐮刀，劃成銀光一口俘氣收割無數敵人。

「……又來遲一步了。」

財前一邊看著那連被帶入噴嚏陷阱的病菌隊尾，一邊聽著耳機傳來再次發生大事的廣播，各地隊友都在申請友方支援，情況似乎都急得不行。

「身體不斷出現擦傷，通告各地，小心避開突然出現的地陷空洞！有能力的請幫助身邊的同伴不要被吸入黑洞！重複一遍，身體不斷出現擦傷……」

「真頭痛……最近免疫力下降太多，也不知道外面發生甚麼事了。」明明想和越前並肩作戰一次，可是總是來得不夠白血球速快。

財前望天打量，估計白石越前二人夠應付，就轉身往其他地方去。

04

「每次一出事就大堆大堆地蜂湧出來的威脅，正合我意~」

一向獨立素行自顧游走在全身組織的NK細胞組越前龍雅，準確預判也瞧見了變異的細胞群翹起惡魔的尾巴，張牙切齒地跳出埋伏點，衝往驚慌四散的細胞群眾。

越前龍雅適時揚聲宣告自己的存在，吸引眾病毒的注意力從高空一躍而下，乘著重力一墜連用鋒利的刀刃刺入在病毒中領頭的金黃葡萄球菌。敵首凄厲尖呼一聲就搖搖欲墜，重重跌落地面。

龍雅勾起邪氣一笑，得救的細胞群從地面傳來歡聲四起的感謝和吶喊聲。

「可惜小不點不在，沒有看到哥哥大人的華麗登場，可惜了可惜了~」

隨即極為迅速效率地清掃餘敵，完全是NK帥氣細胞的最高典範。

05

殺手T細胞組在趕路的同時一臉陰沉大力吐槽。

「為什麼你要裝成癌細胞的樣子？！」

NK細胞的反教材仁王雅治的手一轉撕下了假臉皮，臉色自若地拒絕回答，「噗哩~」 

06

四處發生動亂，聚集在樹狀細胞的紅血球組菊丸英二和向日岳人廝打得像兩隻流浪野貓嚷嚷著搶奪食物。

「這是我要帶給小不點的休息茶點喵！住手住手，你給我放下！」

「胡說的吧！你給那個矮東瓜帶那麼多根本吃不完的吧，其他組戰後也要補充營養的啊！」

「你個小泥棒！可惡~我要把大石叫過來把你綁在血栓上！二次血栓懲罰！」

「你腦袋沒事吧？現在出去鐵定你自己也遭殃啊！」

07

白血球組二人隨後趕往新未知病毒侵略的現場，剛好遇上巨噬小組的野性新人小金正在大肆活躍，收尾掃蕩。

越前抵達，見證無數刀光血海親歷千百種危機都未曾臉露懼色，也因為小金工作的樣子而嚇成蒼白。

小金笑哈哈地猛力朝左右橫掃的大斧，跳上病菌身上插手拿出鮮紅的內核，大啖地吃下。

「……」

白石知道小金的殺傷力巨大，苦笑掩了越前的雙眼，牽著走去其他需要支援的廣場。

08

輔助T司令處四周都是監察身體各地情況的鏡頭。

輔助T細胞司令副手忍足侑士一臉認真，海藍髮下的暗藍眸色流轉在各地回報的影像，在飛快轉動的無數現場找準了目標。在影像光暗的映照下，忍足英俊的側臉現出微微一笑，修長的手指點擊盯緊的方向，迅速放大鏡頭按下錄像鍵，再調動四處的鏡頭朝一個目標重點拍攝。

像拍攝電影流動特寫一樣，全角度又細緻地為浴血奮戰的越前小新人留影。

輔助T細胞司令手塚在他背後默默看一陣，平聲問道：「你究竟在做甚麼？」

「……關注最前線，重點宣傳白血球組守護世界的姿態。」

手塚頭痛皺眉，評道「你還是做些有用的事吧」

09

白石想起當年在骨髓幼稚園初見越前的時候。

他作為客席指導老師給予成長中的小白血球鼓勵建議。

「白血球的使命就是擊殺入侵的病毒細菌，為身處的世界驅除危害的異物和敵人，要保護為身體工作的其他細胞例如紅血球﹑普通細胞等等——」

越前眨巴著小貓眼，淡淡地看著自己。

突然衝入幼稚園的原生綠膿菌大肆破壞，身上詭異的觸角伸長縮發，牆破地裂，大量小白血球都嚇哭四散逃跑。越前佇在原地，直面飛撲而來的刃鋒，瞪大貓眼。

剎那間，擋在所有人前面的丁子茶色背影，在夕陽中顯得溫暖，相當可靠。

「別害怕。」白石老師爽朗的聲音，無比溫柔。

客席老師一笑，右臂橫揮一刀，擋在形駭惡相的膿菌前，讓怪敵即時倒地。

「為了保護身體這個世界，我就算犧牲生命也在所不惜。」

「當然也包括你們，可愛的小白血球。」

小越前的臉色明亮起來，閃動著憧憬的貓瞳，映影著白石的身影，仿佛在他眼中的自己是獨一無二的強大值得信賴，比任何時候的笑顏都暖色動人。

與其他巨噬同伴一起安撫其他小朋友，白石忽然發覺衣角被一隻雪白嫩小的手扯住。

「老師，」小越前開口。

白石微笑彎下身，對這個無畏無懼的小朋友要說的話很感興趣，柔聲問「怎麼了？」

「長大之後，我一定會成為出色的白血球，然後——」

白石抿唇一笑，伸手揉了小越前的軟軟髮絲，幾乎想低頭親一口作獎勵。小越前眨著金光流動的貓眸，用稚氣的音對自己許下堅定的諾言。

「你的背後，由我來守護。」

10

一天工作難得有休息的時刻，戰後和平的沐浴之後，白血球組二人在茶點區又遇見了。

雖然被紅血球組的人抱住聊天，被司令組的眼鏡男拉肩求簽名，被巨噬組的牽手揉髮，越前幾下很快就掙脫重圍出來，拿著暖蕎麥茶，走到白石前輩的身旁。

「今天辛苦了，小越前，謝謝你。」白石溫柔一笑，接過遞來的溫暖茶杯。

「茶很好喝。」

白石呷下暖意，一臉滿足嘆息，覺得所有疲勞都消失了。越前淺淺一抿唇，閉眼一靠，雙手抱住白石前輩的腰間。

「怎麼了？」這樣撒嬌真少見，白石笑問。

「沒甚麼。」越前像貓咪賴回家的主人，只想安心享受最信賴人溫暖的懷。

只要戰鬥時會站在你身後，其他日子就能夠站你眼前吧，前輩。


End file.
